State-of-the art optical and optoelectronic systems and subsystems often include optical modules. Optical modules include passive optical components, such as optical waveguides and semiconductor waveguides. Active optical modules include optical sources, such as semiconductor lasers. Optical sources can be optically coupled to passive optical components using lens elements. Optical sources can also be optically coupled to passive optical components using free space.